How Yukari Met Ran
by Amoridere
Summary: A sweet little Fanfiction on her Yukari met her shikigami Ran and it starts out with a baby Ran being abandoned in her garden


How Ran became Yukari's shikigami is a mistery. No one knows and no one asked, though they often makes note of the fact Ran has no real memory of her parents. However, the reason was quite simply because Ran was abandoned by her parents in Yukari's garden. She was sick, frail, and decently small so her parents found it fit to abandon her nor did they bother to give her a name.

Yukari, at the time, lived in a large house, on the border of Gensokyo, and was decently lonely, very much aside from the fact she wanted to tell someone what to do. She had no little ones of her own nor did she have anyone or anything to love or for anyone to love her.

On the night she met Ran, she heard the infant's cries and went out into her garden to investigate. She followed the cries to a basket that had the screaming infant. Upon further inspection, she was immediately appalled by what she found, a baby in a basket with small piece of cloth to keep her warm, and wonder who could do such a thing. Yukari hastily looked around for the culprits guilty of abandonment but she found no one and it was not at all difficult to make decision on taking in the baby kitsune.

She reached down and gently picked up the baby, who was as big as both of her hands put together. "There, there, Yukari's here, everything's going to be okay, I'll take care of you." she said, gently carrying her in the house. She placed the baby on cushion and wrapped her up in a blanket before going into the kitchen to heat up some broth.

However, the infant started to cry and screamed to be fed. Yukari returned with the broth and said "You are so frail, my dear, this broth will make you stronger and help you get better." Holding the infant in one arm and the bowl of broth in another, she fed the infant, until she was quiet. Yukari smiled and said "I have no one and you need someone, we are the same, you and I, we were both without name and both abandoned by our parents. I'll call you Ran, that's it, and you'll live with me forever."

Ran (as she is named) was obviously an exceptional baby kitsune. Her hair was wispy, like most, her eyes were droopy but bright (she slept most of the time), her hands were little, her feet were plump, her ears were large stood erect (they were supposed to be floppy), and she had nine tails, usually kitsune only had one tail at birth and gained more as their life progressed.

Yukari fed and nurtured her as if she was her own. Everywhere Yukari went, Ran followed, not that she had a choice anyway, being a baby. It didn't take at all long for Ran to get well and get stronger and it didn't take long for Yukari to love her more and more to the point that being abandoned by her parents when she was young was a distant memory. She sang her lullabies, fed her, bathed her, clothed her, and provided her with just about everything she needed, including a cradle for which she could sleep.

Even though she loved Ran, Yukari knew that, some day, she will have to tell Ran the truth of where she came from and about her parents. Yukari did, however, without a doubt, often wonder where and who were Ran's parents and why did they abandon her. She remembered when she found Ran and remembered she was small, sick, and frail. However, Yukari, like everyone else, found that to be no reason for abandoning her. _I'll never abandon you, Ran, I promise._ she thought, keeping a blood bound promise.

She did remember that, when she was two years old, her parents abandoned her at the house she lives in and told her they would come back for her. However, she waited and they never came back for her, leaving her to search for them. When she found them, it turns out that they no longer wanted her because they had become wealthy and she was just an intrusion, leaving her to turn around and go back to where she was abandon, the only home she now knew. She never saw them again and nor did she want to.

She cradled Ran in her arms, filling the void she had in her being, an empty space in her heart. She continued raising Ran was at least old enough to take of herself (she didn't leave) and after she was made shikigami.

That is the story of how Ran became Yukari's shikigami.


End file.
